daily life
by fumate
Summary: Dewa sekalipun tak sempurna, tetap ada sepenggal kisah yang mirip dengan kehidupan manusia fana.


**warns:**

Hints slash bertebaran (mostly apollomes HAHAHA). OOC. Ada bashing disney (sorry tho).

* * *

 **[Bosan]**

Ares menguap.

Dunia tengah damai akhir-akhir ini, tak ada perang sama sekali. Tak ada perang artinya tak ada kerjaan, dan tak ada kerjaan akan membuatnya mati bosan.

Err, tidak juga sih. Dia tidak akan mati kecuali benang emas kehidupannya digunting para Moirae.

Tapi tetap saja; dia bosan. Ares benci bosan.

Dia butuh distraksi.

Berguling-guling di kamarnya sendiri sambil menyuarakan keluh, Ares memikirkan hal apa yang dapat dilakukannya. _Hell_ , dia dewa dan tak sepatutnya dewa kurang kerjaan. Tengok saja Zeus yang tiap hari berkutat di ruangnya, atau Hephaestus yang bekerja di bengkel sendiri tanpa henti. Bahkan Apollo, saudaranya yang menyebalkan punya tugas harian untuk menunggang matahari.

Apollo.

 _Apollo._

Apollo.

 **Apollo.**

Ok, stop. Ini kisah Ares dan seharusnya bukan nama Apollo yang dieskpos.

Setelah mendekam di sana selama beberapa lama, Ares mulai mati gaya. Memeluk helm perangnya sambil bergulung tubuh. Andaikata Athena ada di sini, mungkin ia sudah diejek mirip landak.

Oh.

Athena.

Terberkatilah Apollo, atau siapapun yang baru saja memberinya ide.

Terburu-buru bangkit dari kasur, Ares beranjak menuju meja nakas. Merobek kertas dari buku tulis yang tak pernah ia sentuh –hadiah dari Athena, kalau kautanya-, dia menyeringai. Diraihnya pena dan menuliskan satu kalimat besar-besar di sana.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

 **[Panggilan]**

Sore hari, Apollo kembali ke Olympus. Tubuh cukup lelah setelah lama tak beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya menggunung, banyak orang meminta bantuannya. Tabib, pencipta lagu, penyair, semuanya. Lama berpisah membuat Apollo merindukan bantal empuknya. Pasti nyaman berba–

"Hey, Polly!"

–sial.

Menggeram kesal, ia berbalik dan mendapati Hermes tersenyum jahil. Dewa itu melambaikan tangan, memamerkan caduceus. Si bodoh itu. Berniat pamerkah ia? Kalau iya, dia pasti pikun karena benda itu adalah pemberiannya. Heh.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Hermes." Apollo bersungut-sungut. Hermes terkikik melihatnya.

"Oh? Kenapa? Kau mau kusebut… Apy?" lalu sang dewa _trickster_ terbahak-bahak akibat leluconnya sendiri. Sementara yang satu diam, menatap tajam dengan hawa membunuh.

Demi ekornya Triton, Apollo sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan guyon tak jelas seperti ini.

Rasanya satu milenia telah terlewat ketika Hermes menghentikan tawanya sembari mengusap air yang menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata. Dewa itu tetap tersenyum bahkan setelah melihat wajah masam Apollo.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Sudah selesai?" Apollo balik bertanya. Hermes mengangguk santai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jeda sejenak, memikirkan kata apa yang akan keluar. " _Mercy_."

Awalnya Hermes mengerjap tak mengerti, berpikir bahwa _mercy_ yang diucap Apollo adalah terima kasih dalam bahasa Perancis. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian–

–Apollo menyeringai kala melihat rona tipis bergradasi merah jambu di pipi sepupunya.

Mercy yang ia maksud adalah kependekan dari Mercurius, _roman form_ Hermes.

.

 **[Satelit]**

Hades mendengus.

Jarang-jarang ia diundang ke pesta Olympus seperti ini. Biasanya saudara serta keponakan tengiknya bersukacita tanpa memedulikan ia. Membiarkannya sendiri di Erebos, mengisi hari bersama Cerberus.

Omong-omong, dia belum memberi makan anjingnya itu.

"Paman!"

Nah, ini. Walaupun sudah diwanti-wanti, Hades tetap menanti-nanti peluang ini. Atau bencana. Terserahlah. Yang pasti, kedatangannya ke Olympus takkan mungkin hanya lurus tanpa belokan. Adem ayem tanpa gangguan.

"Apa?"

"Ayo, ke sini!" dan si dewa pengantar pesan itu menariknya menerobos kerumunan. Mentang-mentang dia yang paling dekat dengan Hades (selain Persephone), seenaknya tarik ulur. Bocah tidak tahu sopan santun.

Setelah menabrak banyak _nymph_ dan dewa-dewi minor, Hades sampai ke area bangsa Olympians. Zeus duduk di ujung bersama Hera, sesekali menggoda _nymph_ yang lewat (dibalas tampar sayang, tentu). Poseidon di sisi lain tengah menikmati jamuan bersama Amphitrite. Apollo memainkan lira. Hermes entah ke mana. Ares dan Hephaestus adu panco di satu meja besar. Dionysus, selaku dewa pesta, anggur dan kesenangan, meminum anggur khusus sesuka hati. Sesekali bercakap-cakap pendek dengan Hestia yang menyamankan diri di perapian. Sementara Persephone–

–berbincang dengan Demeter. Diculik, tepatnya.

Tak menahu hendak melakukan apa, Hades bertambah masam. Menghampiri saudara-saudaranya bukan pilihan bagus. Paling bagus ia dihiraukan. Persephone? Bah, selama Demeter ada di dekatnya itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Jadi dia asal memilih destinasi, melangkah menuju Apollo yang terhanyut dalam melodi sendiri. Nada-nada melankolis mengalun merdu, namun tak sanggup meluluh hati sang Dewa Kematian.

"Tak kusangka kau memilihku sebagai teman, paman." Apollo tak membuka mata saat mengucapkannya, lebih memilih untuk menghayati irama yang ia hasilkan.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada pilihan."

"Hm? Ayah dan paman Poseidon ada di sana. Mereka saudaramu, 'kan?"

Alis Hades menukik tajam mendengar sindiran itu. " _Like hell I want to greet them._ "

"Ouch, pasti sakit diabaikan adik sendiri." Apollo makin menjadi. Mengernyit sambil memetik asal lira. "Bahkan Ares tak pernah mengabaikanku. Aku terlalu hebat untuk diabaikan. Mungkin paman perlu belajar menjadi hebat, lain kali."

Hoo, bocah ini ingin mati, ya?

"Mungkin lain kali kau bisa membuat orang berhenti menyamakanmu dengan Helios menggunakan 'kehebatan' itu." sahut Hades sarkastik, melipat tangan di depan dada. Jemari Apollo berhenti mengurai nada, kelopak berhenti membungkus manik. Menampilkan secercah kekesalan di sana.

"Setidaknya bentuk romawiku bukan planet kerdil yang keabsahannya dalam tata surya masih dipertanyakan." balas sang Dewa Musik, menaruh lira di meja. Membalas _death glare_ dari Hades tak kalah tajam.

 _In case you are wondering_ , Hades pernah membunuh bunga dengan tatapan itu. Maksudku, benar-benar _death glare_.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah. Pluto tetaplah planet sekerdil apapun ia, dan itu bentuk penghargaan rakyat romawi terhadapku. Kau? Memangnya kau punya bentuk romawi? Mereka tetap memanggilmu Apollo. Tanpa penambahan keahlian, kalau boleh kutambahkan."

Debat resmi dilangsungkan. Ares berhenti, membiarkan dirinya kalah adu panco sebelum bangkit dan ikut berkerumun seperti dewa lain. Dia bersorak senang sambil menunduk, menghindar lemparan tombak dari Athena.

Apollo tertawa sinis, menatap ke arah lain lalu kembali memandang Hades dengan seringai mengejek. " _Well_ , keahlianku sudah banyak. Aku dewa matahari, dewa puisi, penyembuhan, ramalan, dewa para pemanah, seni dan keindahan serta pengetahuan. Gelar apa lagi yang kubutuhkan?"

"Kurasa 'dewa menyebalkan' seharusnya disematkan dalam daftar itu." Hades berkacak pinggang.

"Ohoho, tidak, tidak. Gelar itu sudah diraih Hermes. Nah, itu dia di sana," balas Apollo, menunjuk Hermes yang terhimpit Artemis dan Demeter.

Hades menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi aku mendapat penghormatan atas Pluto. Kau? Adakah penghormatan untukmu selain kuil?"

Apollo hendak menjawab ketika suara Ares menggema terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi paman, Apollo mendapat satu seri roket yang digunakan manusia untuk misi ke bulan."

"Ya! Terlebih, roket-roket itu menunjukkan seberapa besar pen–"

"Jangan kau berani mengucap kata itu di sini, Apollo."

Perdebatan selesai dengan ucapan Hera barusan.

.

 **[Neverending War]**

Siang hari benar-benar menyengat. Athena sampai harus melepas baju zirahnya.

Dewi kebijaksanaan itu berjalan, mengelilingi Olympus dan memeriksa tiap detil desain. Beberapa sudah jelek, namun selebihnya masih bagus. Mungkin dapat bertahan sampai tiga ratus tahun ke depan.

Manakala melewati ruang milik Apollo, manik abu-abunya menangkap satu eksistensi dewa. Tengah memandang lurus ke depan, berkacak pinggang. Dari siluetnya, dia mengenali bahwa itu Ares. Terlihat dari jubah serta helm perang yang ia pakai.

Bukan itu yang menarik atensinya.

Ada satu kertas besar, menempel erat di zirah Ares. Athena mengendap-endap melewati patung demi melihat tulisan yang tertera.

Digores besar-besar, coretan itu berbunyi 'ATHEN'S SUCK!'

Api permusuhan telah berkobar di depan matanya. Athena tak mau tergesa, sebagai dewi kebijaksanaan hal itu harus dihindarinya. Jadi dia menenangkan diri, menutup mata kemudian teringat–

–dia juga dewi perang.

Seringai keji mengembang di paras jelitanya, menghias hawa dengan nafas kelam. Segera setelah bersiap, dia melempar tombak ke Ares –yang sayangnya, berhasil dihindari.

Sementara berlari menghindari kejaran Athena, juga menyerang sekali-kali, Ares tertawa.

Ini kegiatan favoritnya di kala bosan; perang.

.

 **[Salah Panah]**

Eros mendengus.

Restu darinya memang tak pernah mudah, tapi kebahagiaan yang ia janjikan pantas untuk pengorbanan itu. Para manusia fana seharusnya tak perlu seputus asa itu memperjuangkan kisah mereka. Apalagi sampai bunuh diri. Cih.

Lalu –apa pula ini? Ia disebut dan digambarkan sebagai bayi bersayap?

 _Hell_. Dia memang bersayap, tapi dia  bukan bayi. Catat itu baik-baik. Setahun sudah cukup membuatnya sebagai pria dewasa. Dia dewa, apalagi yang mereka harapkan? Takkan tumbuh dan tetap menjadi bayi?

Lebih dari itu semua, penyebab kekesalan Eros adalah ia tak tahu siapa lagi yang harus dipanah olehnya.

Melihat Artemis melintas, sebuah ide gila melintas di benak.

Kenapa tidak panah ia saja? Spesifiknya, kenapa tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sang kembaran?

Hehe, ini pasti menarik.

Terbang diam-diam, Eros mendekat bak agen rahasia. Busur sudah bersiap, berkawan dengan sang panah. Hanya perlu menunggu timing yang tepat, gumamnya dalam hati.

Artemis berjalan menuju Apollo yang tengah mengobrol bersama Hermes. Sempurna, batin Eros. Pandangan target telah tertuju pada kembaran, artinya efek panah akan segera bekerja.

(Panah ini berfungsi pada orang pertama yang korban lihat, omong-omong.)

Ketika Artemis berhenti, Eros segera menyiagakan busur. Melesatkannya dan–

 _Tuk._

–meleset.

Artemis membungkuk tepat sebelum panah itu mengenai punggungnya, membiarkannya melaju dan menancap ke dada Apollo. Sialnya, Apollo sedang menatap Hermes.

Ini akan menjadi masalah besar, pikir Eros. Dengan segera mengendap-endap pergi dari sana, seolah-olah tak pernah datang. Seolah-olah bukan ia pelakunya.

Keputusan yang bijak. Athena mungkin akan memberinya bogem mentah.

.

 **[Disney]**

"Jadi, ada bahaya apa hingga kita mengadakan rapat dadakan seperti ini?" Hephaestus bersuara.

Dewa-dewi lain bergeming. Mereka sendiri tak tahu tentang apa diskusi kali ini karena Zeus yang mengumumkan. Hestia duduk dengan damai, menyaksikan mereka seperti biasa. Dia bersyukur kursinya diambil Dionysus sehingga tak perlu repot-repot.

"Kupikir Poseidon tahu jawabannya." Sahut Zeus, menatap anaknya dengan tenang. Poseidon di sisi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Begini," ia memulai. "Kemarin Triton dan aku menonton Disney–"

"Astaga, kita tidak perlu rapat membahas kegiatanmu kemarin." Ares mengeluh. Di sebelahnya Aphrodite tersenyum maklum.

"Bukan itu," Poseidon mengernyit. "Itu juga aku tahu. Masalahnya, manusia fana telah melakukan penghinaan pada kita."

Semua terhenyak kaget. Seketika ruang rapat menjadi penuh seruan murka para dewa-dewi. Beberapa malah tak segan mengutuk, padahal mereka tak tahu inti permasalahan.

"Tenang, tenang semuanya!" lantang Hades berteriak, membuat semua bungkam. Dewa bawah tanah itu jarang berbicara, terlebih dalam situasi serius seperti ini.

"Jadi," buka Poseidon kembali setelah beberapa saat. "Aku dan anakku Triton menyaksikan Hercules yang diproduksi Disney kemarin. Awalnya aku antusias, karena di serial ini menampilkan kita semua. Tapi setelah melihat, ini benar-benar memalukan. _Very lame_."

Dia membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang terbungkus rapih. Menutup kembali sebelum berkata, "Ini adalah foto-foto yang kuambil. Satu foto satu dewa, harap tenang semuanya." Poseidon terdengar begitu berwibawa hingga yang lain menurut. Dewa laut tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, melewati Hades dan memberi Hephaestus satu foto yang dibalikkan terlebih dahulu.

Hephaestus hendak membukanya, tapi sang paman lebih cekatan mencegah. "Jangan dibuka. Kuulangi, jangan dibuka sebelum semuanya telah dapat." Dewa api itu menghela nafas, memilih patuh dan menunggu yang lain. Poseidon berkeliling meja. Menyambangi satu dewa ke dewa lain dalam rangka pembagian foto yang mirip kartu olympians pintar.

Zeus adalah penerima foto paling akhir. Meski bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sang penguasa Olympus memilih untuk tak bersuara. Dia sudah terlalu sering berteriak dan mengutuk dewa lain. Kali ini, istirahat adalah pilihan terbaiknya.

Setelah memastikan, Poseidon mengangguk. "Nah, silahkan kalian buka dan lihat sendiri sosok kalian di serial ini."

Bunyi kertas dibalikkan terdengar dan–

"WUT?! APA-APAAN INI?! KULITKU KOK UNGU KAYA KERACUNAN SIH?!" Apollo melotot sejadi-jadinya.

"WTF KENAPA KULITKU MERAH KAYA ORANG KEBAKAR?! DAN AKU GAK GENDUT! AKU. GAK. GENDUT! GA PENDEK JUGA!" Ares mencak-mencak, hampir lempar kursi kalau Athena telat mengunci tangannya.

"Sebenernya ini bagus, tapi aku tidak punya biru di tubuh sedikitpun… Jadi, ini melenceng dari fakta." Athena tersenyum miring.

Aphrodite berdecak. "Rambutku jelek amat, ngembang gitu. Tapi gaun pinknya cantik sih."

Di sisi lain, Hephaestus diam. Menatap foto dengan mimik muka sulit ditebak. "…. Kok aku mirip banteng… Coklat gitu…"

"Bahkan buat ukuran dewa _trickster_ ini udah keterlaluan. Lebih keliatan kaya anak kurang gizi daripada dewa." Hermes menggerutu.

"Ini apa? Kurcaci cebol? Ini bukan aku, ah. Aku ga cebol dan aku bukan penderita obesitas." elak Dionysus.

Artemis menatap datar foto itu. "Yah, tidak buruk. Tidak terlalu menghina."

Hestia, yang juga dibagi foto, mengangguk. "Benar. Rupaku tidak menyinggung… walau kuakui aku terlihat seperti pembantu di sini."

"Mmm, _I don't find this offensive_." Hera berucap.

Zeus sependapat dengan mengatakan, " _I agree_. Selain fakta bahwa aku sudah mencukur jenggot, _well_ , ini tidak terlalu jelek."

Sementara Hades–

"APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA AKU KELIATAN KAYAK SETAN SEMENTARA ZEUS NGGAK?! KENAPA GIGIKU RUNCING?! KEPALAKU GA BERAPI DAN AKU _NGGAK_ BOTAK!"

–hampir menjungkir balikkan meja. Untung Ares cukup kuat menahan pamannya. Dia senasib sih.

Poseidon mengetukkan jari ke meja. Memikirkan cara memberitahukan sesuatu. Salah-salah mungkin dunia akan berakhir. Beberapa lama setelah kekacauan mereda, dia buka suara.

"Hera."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya…. di situ Hercules anak kamu dan Zeus."

"…."

Olympus hampir runtuh saat itu.

.

 **[Gombal]**

"Persephone~"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kecantikanmu mengalahkan _harpy_ manapun~"

Maunya sih dicium, siapa sangka Persephone malah marah dan melemparnya dengan bakiak.

.

 **[Lelah]**

Sejak tertusuk panah Eros, Apollo berubah drastis.

Efek itu hanya berlaku pada Hermes, tapi dewa-dewi lain ikut bergidik menyaksikannya. Terlebih jika Apollo mulai bersikap overprotektif.

Dibandingkan takut, Hermes lebih merasa jengah. Hari-harinya tak pernah sama lagi. Seandainya dia tidak mengobrol waktu itu, mungkin segalanya akan lebih baik.

Sudah senja ketika Hermes pulang ke Olympus, telah menyelesaikan tugas. Tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah bolak-balik mengantar surat antara Hades dan Demeter. Kalau tidak diancam dijebloskan ke Tartarus, Hermes takkan mau buang-buang tenaga demi secarik kertas bertuliskan 'BODOH' atau 'DIA ISTRIKU, AKU BEBAS MELAKUKAN APA SAJA.'

Dia lelah mondar-mandir terus, ingin mengambil cuti tapi tak bisa.

Sampai di depan kamar, yang Hermes harapkan adalah pembaringan empuk tempat beristirahat ideal. Senyap tanpa gangguan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Lalu terlarut dalam godaan Somnia. Maksudnya, terbuai mimpi indah.

Nyatanya, hal pertama yang terlihat kala pintu terbuka membuat Hermes makin pening. Ranjang putih polosnya tampak mencolok karena taburan mawar di sana sini. Harum menyengat ikut meramaikan festival pusing dalam kepalanya.

Tapi lebih jauh lagi, Hermes lelah akan perbuatan Apollo.

.

 **[Gombal 2]**

"Hermes~"

" _No_."

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dari matahari?"

" _Stahp_."

"Senyum manismu~"

"Oh Zeus….."

.

 **[Punishment]**

Sial.

Eros ketahuan.

Perannya sebagai dewa yang menyebabkan Apollo hilang akal terbongkar sudah. Padahal itu hanya kecelakaan, tapi kenapa mereka menolak percaya?

 _Besides_ , Apollo memang sudah hilang akal dari awal!

"Saudaraku belum segila itu, Eros. Tidak sampai fase _hilang akal_."

Eros mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menggaruk tengkuk canggung. Menghindari tatap tajam Artemis. Tampaknya dia menyuarakan pikiran tanpa sadar.

Entah sejak kapan, Hephaestus tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Kemudian tangan Eros terkunci, terikat kuat oleh borgol yang didesain khusus.

"Maaf," kata sang dewa pandai besi. "Tapi kau akan ditahan sampai Zeus memutuskan hari penghakiman." lanjutnya sambil merogoh saku. Mengeluarkan kartu identitas bertajuk 'FBI'.

Eros melongo.

Sejak kapan dewa membentuk aliansi elit semacam FBI?!

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the gods. This fiction is purely made because I'm bored =)

* * *

btw.

MAAF SUDAH NGEBASH DISNEY ASTAGA =') saya ga benci disney kok suer deh, cuma ya.. agak kaget ngeliat gimana apollo digambar (bcs man he's so awesome and no. they ruin it for me).

anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
